More and more Internet users are realizing the ease and convenience of buying and selling online by way of person-to-person online trading pioneered by eBay Inc., the assignee of the present disclosure. As a result, collectors, hobbyists, small dealers, unique item seekers, bargain hunters, and other consumers are able to buy and sell millions of items at various online shopping sites.
The success of the online shopping sites, such as the Internet-based shopping facilities, depends upon their ability to provide enjoyable shopping experiences and easy-to-use and reliable environments in which buyers and sellers can conduct business efficiently. The online shopping sites can offer their services by facilitating auctions or by allowing sellers to offer their offerings for fixed prices. The current Internet-based shopping facilities have been presented with public relations risks due to excessive bid retraction and cancellation activities. For example, the reputation of eBay Inc. as a safe trading place was threatened because of the excessive bid retraction and cancellation activities during the recent auction of the Titanic deck chair and other high profile listings. It is estimated that as many as eighty percent of the bids made on the Internet-based shopping facilities are bogus.
In the light of the foregoing, there is a need to enhance the traders' trust of the online shopping facilities. Particularly, it would be valuable and useful to provide a seller with a degree of confidence that a specific shopper is sincere about bidding on the seller's auction listing or offering to buy the seller's fixed price listing.